My Dark Secret
by Zero Reflection
Summary: Seharusnya aku senang dengan hal ini, namun hati kecilku semakin mengatakan bahwa aku adalah wanita yang tak pantas, tak cukup baik untuk Naruto, karena aku sudah tidak perawan lagi.


Gyahhhh…. Akhirnya selese juga,…

*lirik-lirik karinuuzumaki dengan sadis*

Hayo Karin-chan uda Ze bikinin nih! Sekarang gentian Ze bikinin NejiSasu rate M yang Hot lho!

Hayo! Awas kalo gak! *super death glare*

As usual, Naruto is **Masashi Kishimoto's**

And this cute little story, is **Mine**…

**My Dark Secret**

By Zero Reflection

Gelap, gelap sekali.

Aku bingung, jalanan asing yang tak pernah kulihat, orang asing yang tak pernah kukenal, semuanya menakutkan.

Bayangan orang bermata hitam mengejarku, terus mengejarku sampai serasa nafasku hilang dan paru-paruku tercekat kelelahan.

Aku berlari, air mata ini terus jatuh.

"Tolong! Tolong!" bibir ini sudah lelah dan kering meneriakkan kata 'Tolong' tanpa seorang pun yang mendengar dan merespons teriakanku. Lelaki itu terus mengejarku, menampakkan raut wajah yang memuakkan, menjijikkan.

Aku sungguh takut. Jika aku bisa, akan kutukar semua harta yang kumiliki demi selamat di situasi ini. Tapi, siapa yang mau mendengarku? Bahkan Tuhan pun kurasa tega membiarkanku jatuh dalam suatu lembah paling hina.

Aku berjengit merasakan kulit kasar lelaki itu yang mencengkram ku dengan kuat. Aku berteriak dan terus menagis. Lelaki itu tetap saja menulikan diri dan tidak perduli. Telapak tangannya yang sekasar kulit buaya tiba-tiba saja merobek bajuku. Menampakkan tubuhku yang polos tanpa selembar benangpun bergelayut menutupi auratku. Lelaki itu dengan mudahnya memainkan tubuhku, menggunakannya seperti boneka tanpa jiwa yang bisa menjadi pemuas tubuhnya. Aku berteriak. Aku berteriak pada Tuhan. Apakah dia mendengarku? Hatiku, jiwaku dan tubuhku menagis. Jika aku mampu, akan kukutuk lelaki bejad dihadapanku dengan kutukan yang paling kejam didunia ini. Jika bisa pula, akan kukutuk siapapun yang membiarkanku memiliki takdir seperti ini…

*#*

Aku bangun dari tidurku yang sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Nafasku naik-turun dan terengah-engah. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Aku mengusap bekas tetes-tetes air mata dengan tangan bergetar. Kulihat gelas berisikan air putih yang tegak berdiri di meja kamarku, kuambil dan kuminum. Air putih segar yang mengalir menuruni kerongkonganku memberikanku rasa rileks dan nyaman.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung menuju wastafel kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari kamar mungilku. Kubasuhkan air segar ke mukaku. Dingin dan menetramkan. Kupandangi helaian-helaian rambut merah mudaku yang mencuat tidak karuan di cermin, kurapikan dan kusisir. Tiba-tiba saja mataku melirik kalender dinding yang terpajang rapi di belakangku, jatungku kembali berdegup kencang. Tiga hari lagi, aku akan menikah dengan kekasihku, Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah telah mempesonaku dan memberikan hari-hari yang berharga dalam hidupku. Seharusnya aku senang dengan hal ini, namun hati kecilku semakin bilang aku adalah wanita yang tak pantas, tak cukup baik untuk Naruto, karena aku sudah tidak perawan lagi.

*#*

Jam di dinding kamarku masih menunjukkan waktu pukul 4 pagi hari, harusnya aku mencoba menutup mata, tapi aku tak bisa. Pikiranku melayang pada mimpi yang baru aku alami. Semua begitu nyata seperti saat itu, membuat rasa depresi mengalir lagi. Membuat rasa malu, marah, takut, jijik itu datang lagi. Sejak kejadian yang mengubah hidupku 8 tahun lalu, aku melewati banyak beban berat dan cobaan. Keperawananku yang hilang secara paksa, dan kedua orang tuaku yang meninggal karena kecelakaan saat mencari diriku yang diculik. Aku hampir kehilangan kewarasanku saat itu. Aku tak mampu melewati semua itu. Duniaku seolah hancur. Masa depanku sudah suram, hilang tanpa bekas. Namun, uluran tangan orang tua sahabat karibku Ino telah menyelamatkanku. Aku dibawa ke psikiater dan diurusi serta dirawat seperti anaknya sendiri. Ino pun memperlakukanku dengan baik, seperti kakak yang melindungi adiknya. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Orang tua Ino, satu-satunya yang mengetahui rahasia kelamku, telah berjanji padaku takkan pernah mengungkit-ungkit dan membocorkannya pada siapapun. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai bisa meninggalkan masa kelamku hingga akhirnya nyaris melupakannya saat seorang pemuda bernama Naruto memberikan hatinya padaku, aku sangat bahagia.

Semua itu berjalan dengan baik hingga Naruto melamarku. Aku bahagia, sungguh tak ada lagi yang bisa membahagiakanku selain hal ini. Lamaran yang kuimpikan itu langsung kusetujui.

Seminggu sebelum hari pernikahanku, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku menyadari bahwa hubunganku dengan Naruto akan segera rusak, karena saat malam pertama nanti ia akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya bahwa istrinya yang ia cintai tidak memberikan keperawanan padanya. Ia akan segera mengerti bahwa istrinya yang ia cintai, memang bukan wanita yang suci, dan tak pernah pantas mendampingi hidupnya.

*#*

Kini aku berdiri tegak disini, didepan altar pernikahanku, menggandeng seorang yang telah mengisi hari-hariku dengan sinar mentari yang tak pernah redup, Naruto.

"Baik, aku bersedia," mulut tipis nan elok milik pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu mengucapkan barisan huruf, rangkaian kata janji setia, sehidup semati, selamanya. Pendeta dihadapanku tersenyum lembut dan mempersilahkan kami berciuman.

Hangat…

Penuh cinta …

Dan luapan kegembiraan yang melompat-lompat, membanjiri hati dan jiwaku. Dia, orang yang paling mengerti diriku selama ini telah menjadi milikku. Hanya miliku seorang. Kami akhiri ciuman kami dan membalik badan. Kutatap setiap pasang mata yang menatapku dengan bahagia. Senyum mengembang diwajah dan bunga-bunga bermekaran dihatiku.

Aku dan Naruto berjalan menuju mobil mewah yang akan membawa kami menuju hotel, tempat kami menghabiskan waktu berdua. Setiap langkah yang kulalui, aku mulai tersadar dan teringat kembali akan rahasia terbesarku yang akan segera terbongkar.

*#*

Klak!

Suara pintu terbuka menembus gendang telingaku. Aku sudah sampai di kamar pribadi kami, hanya berdua untuk menghabiskan malam panjang berdua. Suamiku tersayang, Naruto tak pernah melepaskan tatapan dan senyumannya padaku. Ia meletakkanku dari gendongannya dengan lembut di kasur empuk berukuran besar. Ia kecup keningku dengan penuh perasaan. Entah kenapa hatiku mulai khawatir, jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku takut. Aku takut pemuda tampan yang sangat kucintai dihadapanku akan memalingkan wajahnya dariku, akan mengambil lagi bagian hatinya yang ia berikan padaku. Aku sangat takut sampai nafasku tak teratur lagi.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" pemuda dihadapanku memandangku dengan mata birunya yang indah yang menampakkan kekhawatiran.

Aku terdiam.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mau segala kebahagiaan yang baru saja bermulai ini sudah akan berakhir!' semua kebingungan melompat-lompat diotakku.

_Tes…_

Sebutir air mata menuruni pipiku, disusul oleh butiran lain yang berlari dan turun dengan cepat. Aku mengangis dimalam pertamaku. Kututup wajahku dengan telapak tangan. Aku malu.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Ayo katakan padaku!" Naruto menggucang-ngguncang tubuhku, meminta penjelasan dariku.

Suara tangisanku semakin terdengar jelas. Mulutku sama sekali tak sanggup untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tak berani memandangnya, kututup mataku dengan telapak tangan lebih erat. Aku tak mau Naruto melihat kebenaran dari bola mataku.

"Sakura! Ayo katakan! Kalau kau memang belum siap untuk 'itu' mungkin kita bisa menundanya hingga kau siap," Naruto berujar agak keras padaku, dengan nada khawatir yang jelas kentara, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyahutinya. "Ayolah katakan kenapa Sakura?" untuk kesekian kalinya ia memohon penjelasan dariku.

"Atau kau tak mencintaiku Sakura?" tiba- tiba ia berujar dengan suara sedih. Aku terdiam sesaat dan mencerna apa yang ia katakan. Tangannya yang sedari memegang bahuku mulai beringsut menjauhiku.

'Tidak, aku tidak mau! Aku tak mau berpisah darinya!' satu titik di hati kecilku menyuarakan dan meneriakkan dengan lantang.

"Jangan pergi Naruto, tak ada apapun didunia ini yang bisa menyamakan cintaku untukmu!" aku menggenggam tangan kekarnya, kukatakan kalimat itu dengan lirih. Kutatap mata saphire nya dengan mata emeraldku yang berlumuran air mata. Ia mendekatiku lagi.

"Katakan Sakura, katakan! Aku tau kau menyimpan sesuatu selama ini" ia berujar dengan lembut dan tenang, memberikan rasa percaya padaku.

"Naruto, aku.."

'_Maafkan aku Naruto'_

"Sebenarnya a…aku.."

'_Maafkan takdir yang menjeratku'_

"Aku sudah tak perawan lagi," aku memejamkan mata saat menyuarakan satu-satunya rahasia terbesar yang kumiliki pada suamiku yang paling kucintai. Sudah berkali-kali aku menerima kenyataan pahit, dan kini aku takut untuk menerima satu lagi kenyataan pahit dalam hidupku.

"Hmmmph," aku mendengar suara aneh didepanku. Kubuka perlahan mata emeraldku dan langsung menvisualisasikan pemuda pirang yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa Naruto?" aku tak mengerti dengan pemandangan dihadapanku. Tak ada raut wajah kesal, tak ada umpatan atau cacian, tak ada teriakkan amarah, namun air mataku masih saja terus menetes.

"Sssh Sakura, aku mencintai hatimu," Naruto menyeka air mataku.

"Aku mencintai sifatmu yang tegar dan sabar," ia menciumku dengan lembut, dominan dan penuh kasih sayang, menyisakan diriku dalam limpahan nafsu dan cinta yang manis.

"Aku mencintai pandangan hidupmu yang selalu optimis," Naruto membuka helai demi helai pelapis tubuhku dan tubuhnya. Udara dingin menerpa tubuh polosku, namun kehangatan segera kudapatkan saat Naruto merengkuhku dalam tubuh polosnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku mencintai hatimu yang kuat dan tak mudah goyah," Ia menjilati leher, menghisap, memberiku tanda kemerahan yang menyatakan bahwa aku ialah miliknya. Lidah merahnya turun lagi dan menjilati kedua payudaraku, membuat nafasku semakin berat dan erangan meluncur dengan bebas. Ia terus memanja tubuhku, mengalirkan gelora nafsu yang membara.

Wajahku serasa panas membara melihat Naruto yang kini sedang menjilati pusarku. Tiba-tiba ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Mendekati wajahku. Ia kecup lembut bibirku.

"Aku tak perduli jika kau perawan atau tidak Sakura, karena aku mencintaimu dengan hati, bukan dengan nafsu," ia memandangku sejenak. Membiarkan diriku terpesona akan ketulusan hatinya. Membuat tetesan air mata bahagia meluncur turun dari kedua bola mataku, menghilagkan rasa takut dan kekhawatiranku.

Semua keromantisan itu semakin sempurna saat Naruto mulai memasuki diriku. Memulai pergulatan nafsu halal yang sangat manis untuk kami cecap. Erangan, rintihan, gerakan harmonis yang kami ciptakan mengalirkan ribuan kenikmatan dan kebahagian. Menapaki surga-surga duniawi yang indah. Mencicipi sedikit indahnya takdir Tuhan.

THE END

SE-LE-SAI… Fiuhhh~~~

Wah akhirnya janji ku terlunasi juga *sigh*

Tapi janjinya bikin lemon yang HOT gag kesampaian, habis Ze lagi bosen dan lagi tobat, Maaf ya Karin chan!

Ze tunggu dengan setia review kritik dan sarannya!


End file.
